Following A Friend
by Jordan R. Was Here
Summary: A short story by myself. Ash has a date with a mysterious girl and Brock & Gary want to know who it is, so they decide to trail Ash. Rated K for slight action.


Following a Friend

By: Jordan R. Was Here

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.

(You did happen to read previous disclaimers by me so you know that, right?)

Summary: Brock and Gary are hot on the trail of Ash. Brock over hears Ash talking on the phone to a mysterious girl who he is going on a date with. Wanting to know who this girl, Brock, with Gary in tow, follows Ash all over.

* * *

Following a Friend

* * *

"Are you sure about what you heard?" Gary asked Brock for another time, "I don't want to be on a wild goose chase or anything!"

"I know what I heard!" Brock said to Gary, "I heard Ash on the phone…"

_Brock had just arrived in Pallet Town to say hi to his old friend Ash. It had been over a week since they came back from Sinnoh and Ash was taking a small break from the Pokémon battling to relax in his home region of Kanto. Brock decided to visit him because he wanted to see how his friend was doing this time._

_Brock arrived at the house and Ash's mom let in him. He asked to see where Ash was and she directed him upstairs. He went upstairs and found Ash's room opened up a crack. He was about to open it up when he heard Ash talking on a phone_

_"Yeah," Ash said, "Alright. I'll be there! I have never been on a date before so don't get too upset if I do something stupid on it."_

_Brock froze up and quietly moved behind the door so he wouldn't attract Ash's attention. He listened in intently, not wanting to miss a single word of the conversation between Ash and this mystery girl. "Anyways," he continued, "So, I'll see you then tomorrow in Cerulean City."_

"Doesn't that sound like concrete proof or what?" Brock said to Gary, "Ash is going to meet a girl somewhere here in Cerulean City. I bet I know who!"

"You mean?" Gary asked.

"That's right!" Brock said, "He's going to meet with Misty!"

"How dare he try to steal her away from me!" Gary growled to himself.

"What did you just say?" Brock asked.

"Never mind that!" Gary said pointing ahead of them, "There is our target! Follow him!" From Brock and Gary's hiding location near the entrance to the city, they saw Ash walk into the town through the front gates.

Ash was by himself, which was strange since he usually had Pikachu by his side. Maybe he didn't want Pikachu to be with him when he went on this mysterious date? Both boys didn't know, they just cared where Ash was going.

They followed him for a while through the city. He did a couple of turns around a few buildings and ended up outside the Cerulean City Gym. Brock and Gary watched as Ash went inside the building through the glass doors from behind a bus stop bench.

"He is going to see Misty!" Gary said, "His date must be with Misty!"

"I told you!" Brock said.

At that moment, a picture popped into Gary's head that showed Ash and Misty out on a romantic restaurant balcony underneath the night sky while a candle was lit at their table. They both stared into each others eyes lovingly and kissed each other passionately. Gary growled angrily at that thought and started to charge towards the front doors saying, "I cannot allow this to happen!"

"You can't go in there!!" Brock said pulling him by the collar back behind the bench for cover.

"Why not?" Gary asked as he struggled to get loose from Brock's tight grip, "I have to see this for myself!"

"We can't let Ash know we are following and watching him!" Brock said, "I say we peek in through a window and see what we can!"

"Alright," Gary replied, "But I'm going if I don't like what I see." Brock nodded and both of them headed towards the building's left side. They walked along it side until they came across a window.

"Here we go!" Brock said moving underneath the window along with Gary, "We'll take a peek inside and see what's going on!" Both of them stood up and looked right on inside.

* * *

"It was nice for you to have stop by," Misty said to Ash as they both walked out into the lobby of the gym, "What brings you by?"

"Well I was in town and I thought I drop by and see how you were doing," he said to her.

"Thanks," she smiled, "I appreciate it. Next time you stop by, bring Pikachu along so I can see him again, alright?"

"Yeah," Ash nodded, "I didn't bring him along because I figured he wouldn't be interested in coming here to the city for the reason I did. Anyways, I got to get going…"

There was a girlish scream that echoed throughout the building. Both teens looked towards the door that led into the living quarters of the Cerulean Sisters. Suddenly, Daisy came running out in full speed in a bath rob blushing uncontrollably.

"What happened?" Misty and Ash asked her at once, concerned about her.

"There were these two perverts staring into my window as I was getting dressed!" Daisy said blushing, "One had brown hair and the other one had a weird looking face and had his eyes closed the whole time. Well, I think they are closed."

"I'll go check outside for these creeps!" Misty said to her, and then to Ash, "Anyways, thanks for coming. I go right now."

"Me too," Ash said to her, "See ya later." Both of them headed outside the gym and Misty ran around to the side of the gym where her sister's window was, while Ash left the gym's grounds.

As soon as he left, Brock and Gary followed right after him quickly, avoiding Misty. "You idiot!" Gary said, "We almost got into huge trouble because you wanted to see Ash through a window instead of going inside."

"Well sorry!" he said, "How was I supposed to know that we ended up looking into a girl's bedroom as she changed. Plus, why didn't she close the blinds anyways? Anyways, let's just keep on with the mission and keep following Ash."

"Right!" Gary said ducking behind a building corner with Brock once they were caught up with Ash, "But from now on, I make the plans! Not you!"

Both boys continued to follow Ash around the city. They came to a stop outside of a restaurant where Ash had also stopped in front of. In the front of the restaurant was a large fountain spraying water high into the air and right next to that fountain was a familiar girl.

"That's May!" Brock said diving behind the back of the fountain with Gary while Ash and May stood in front of the fountain, not noticing them hid.

"Who is she?" Gary asked.

"May is the daughter of the Petalburg City Gym Leader," Brock said grinning, "I must say, Ash sure caught an interesting girl."

"The daughter of a gym leader?" Gary said looking at May, "Ash sure got interesting and cute girl. I guess it must be her, she's all dressed up and stuff." It was true, May was dressed in a white dress and was wearing makeup.

"Be quiet," Brock said to him as he leaned in closer over the water in the fountain, "I can't hear what they are saying!"

Gary nodded and leaned in closer to hear what Ash and May were saying. "So how have you been?" Ash asked her.

"I've been doing good," May said to him cheerfully, "I been hard at work on my contests and training my Pokémon everyday to get them ready for the next one! But every now and then, like today, it is just good to relax and take a break from my hectic schedule."

"Same with me!" Ash said with a smile, "I guess we are on the same wavelength, huh?" Both of them chuckled together.

"I think they are definitely here on a date!" Brock said to Gary, "They sound so much like a couple."

"Yeah," Gary whispered interestedly as he leaned in even closer with Brock, "Quiet! I can't here anything else!"

"So May," Ash said to her, "Why are you here?"

"Huh?!" both boys said together confused.

"I am here on a date with Drew!" she said with deep blush and happy sigh, "We've become so close together since the last time you saw me. He's finally asked me out on a date and I just couldn't refuse him!"

"They're not here together?!" both guys said in union. Suddenly, they fell into the fountain head first and then rest of their body came tumbling in after.

May and Ash turned and looked in the general direction of the big splash, but they didn't see anything. "Did you just here something?" he asked her.

"I thought I did," she said, "But I guess it was nothing. Anyways, I see Drew coming. Nice to see you again Ash." He nodded and headed off down the sidewalk.

Drew came walking up and presented her with a rose. "For you my dear," he said.

She blushed and took hold of the rose in her left hand while she took hold of his right hand. Both started to walk into the restaurant together, but were suddenly surprised by Brock and Gary as they came splashing out of the fountain.

"Oh hi Brock and strange guy I never seen before," she said to him, "Why were you two in the fountain?"

"Never mind that!" Brock said taking deep breaths after being under the water for a while, "Which way did Ash go?"

"That way," she said pointing down the street, "Why do you…" Both boys quickly got to their feet and took off after Ash.

Both May and Drew glanced at each other with peculiar looks and then said together in union, "Weirdoes."

* * *

Both boys continued to follow after Ash throughout the city. They were dripping wet, but they didn't mind if they could find out who their friend was going on a date with. "Who could he possibly going on a date with?" Brock said to himself as they trailed Ash from a safe distance, "Who else could there be?"

"Wait a minute," Gary said coming up with an idea, "What about that girl from your last adventure in Sinnoh?"

"You mean Dawn?" Brock said, "It's possible I suppose. Why you ask?"

"Because he is meeting with her right now!" Gary said pointing out Ash and Dawn across the street. They saw the two of them talking to each other. At one point during their conversation, Dawn got a bright smile on her face and jumped for joy.

"What are they saying?!" Brock said, "I can't hear from here on the other side of the street. We can't get close either without blowing our cover!"

"Look!" Gary said, "They going inside that building together!" They watched as Ash led Dawn inside the building by her hand.

"We better get a closer look!" Brock said interestedly. Both boys ran across the street, avoiding traffic, and up to the windowpane door. Brock then looked in through the pane.

"What do see in there?!" Gary asked.

"Nothing!" Brock said moving away from the door, "The window is tinted, too dirty, and the sun shining on it! All I can see are outlines!!"

Gary stepped in and tried himself to look through the window, but he couldn't see anything as well besides shadowy outlines. He continued to look for a while, but then pulled away when he saw two people coming to the door.

"Quick!" Gary said grabbing Brock's right shoulder sleeve, "Someone's coming this way! We need to hide!" Both boys quickly dove into the alley and into a huge dumpster.

The door swung open and Ash and Dawn, who was rolling out a bike out the front door. "Thank you so much for buying me a new bike!" Dawn said happily, "I cannot show enough of my gratitude to you for this wonderful gift!"

"You don't need to," Ash said to her with a smile, "My Pikachu caused three of my best friends to lose their bikes and I figured I should repaid them. Misty already got a new bike a while back, so now I got to start saving up for May's."

"Thank you so much again," she said, the she blushed and said, "I guess this will work for now until I find some other way to repay you."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and biked off. He blushed and felt the spot on his face where she kissed him. "Wow," he said, "That was interesting. I better not tell what happened now to my date. I mean it probably meant nothing, but she might get jealous and stuff…"

He then started off down the street. Meanwhile, Gary and Brock popped out of the dumpster and headed back out onto the sidewalk. "Ugh!" Gary said, "Man do we stink! What did they throw away in there?"

"It doesn't matter," Brock said, "We better catch up to Ash again. I just hope the next girl he meets is his true date! I'm getting tired of all these incidents."

"Yeah," Gary said looking up at the building, "Plus, how did we miss the big sign that said Bike Shop?"

* * *

Both boys continued to follow Ash for the rest of the day. They both nearly miss being caught by Misty, nearly drowned in a fountain, and smelled horribly after jumping into a dumpster to avoid being caught by Ash. They both were extremely intent on seeing who this mystery girl was after all the things that had happened to them that day.

They finally arrive in a park and took a spot a few yards from Ash behind some bushes. Ash took a seat on a park bench and said to himself, but just loud enough for Brock and Gary to hear, "Now that everything else is out of the way, it is time to wait for my date to show up."

"Thank God that this is it," Brock mumbled, "I'm tired all of this. I just wanted to know who this mysterious girl is!"

"Yeah," Gary said, "Now there should be nothing else to stop us."

They kept watch on Ash for a little bit until someone caught their attention by clearing his throat. Both boys turned around and saw a police officer standing right behind them crossing her arms. "What are you two guys up to?" he said.

"Nothing," Gary said.

"Doesn't look like nothing to me," the officer said, "It looks rather suspicious to me."

"There is nothing suspicious about it!" Brock said, "We are just spying on someone."

"You idiot," Gary groaned knowing that they were in big trouble now. Brock realized his mistake and saw the officer narrowing his eyes intently on the boys.

"I think you two need to come with me," he said pulling both boys up to their feet.

"Excuse me officer!" a voice said right behind the three of them, "Are you arresting these boys, because I like to file a complaint about them!"

They turned around and saw Daisy and her sister Misty walking up right behind them. "Things are getting much worse!" Brock said nervously.

"I saw these two boys peeking on me through my window as I was changing my clothes!" Daisy said angrily.

"You two sicken me," Misty growled at the two teens, "If there wasn't a police officer right here, I would have knocked you two into a coma already!"

"It was an accident!" Brock pleaded, "We were trying to look at your sister! We trying to find you and… wait! That's not what I mean!!"

"We are so dead," Gary said shivering as he noticed Misty growing in rage. Her eyes were bloodshot, she was grinding her teeth intensely, and the veins in her head look like they were going to explode at any point.

"That's it!" Misty said forming a fist in both of her hands, "Take this!" She punched them hard in the gut dropping both of the boys to their knees.

"Hey!" the officer said, "Do that again and I'm taking you in for assault!"

"I'm fine now!" she said taking a deep breath, "I just needed to get that out of my system! Take them away officer and throw them in the darkest and slimiest cell you can find!"

The officer began to drag the guys away by the collars since they couldn't get back to their feet after that sucker punch. Brock groaned in pain and took one last glance back at Ash, who hadn't apparently seen the scene that just unfolded. Brock then saw a girl walk towards Ash who was all dressed up. He couldn't see her face, but he assumed it was the girl that Ash had talked about on the phone.

'_Darn it!_' he thought to himself, '_I just missed her! Who the heck is she?_'

* * *

"Hey Ash!" the girl said to him brightly, "I'm glad that you came."

"I said I would," he said standing up with a smile, "I was a little surprise that you wanted to go on a date, Anabel."

"Yeah…" she said with a blush, "I'm sorry I didn't how I felt about you when you left the Battle Tower, but I was kind of hoping you would."

"I'm sorry about that," he chuckled embarrassedly, "But I never really..."

"That's alright," she said, "Let's just have our date, ok?"

He blinked; he a bit surprised that she didn't mind that he didn't realize her feelings soon. He smiled and said, "Sure. Let's get going." They took each other's hand and walked off together happily.

* * *

Author Notice: Alright! 25 stories written so far! That gives me a good feeling. Plus, I got to write another great and funny story. I just hope it was good as the last one. It was fun to write like my previous short story and the fun part of it was coming up with the idea.

If people have notice by now, I don't a particular favorite type of shipping. In my first story, The Secret of the Storm, I put Ash and Melody together. In I'm Stuck Inside a House Full of Girls, I put Ash and May together. He's Mine featured Ash and Dawn together. This story had Ash and Anabel together. I don't have any particular favorite shipping; I support most any type of shipping as long as it makes sense to me. I don't support pairings like Gary and May because I believe the two of them have never met before, so how does that make sense?

Thanks for reading this story everybody. If you liked this story, I recommend reading He's Mine, another short Pokémon story by me. If you would like to read something longer and pretty funny as well, try I'm Stuck in House Full of Girls (Romance & Comedy) or Pokémon WaterBlue (Adventure, Comedy, and bits of romantic hints in it).

Date: 7/20/08

Until next time, this was Jordan R. Was Here signing off!

P.S.

Peace out and rock on forever everybody and everyone!


End file.
